


Simplify Your Life – Problem Solving

by raptor4d4



Series: Simplify Your Life [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Boat Sex, Brainwashing, Collars, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, F/M, High Heels, Hypnotism, Incest, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: When your family owns a mega corporation peddling a variety of hypnosis and body modification products, there’s no problem you can’t overcome!





	Simplify Your Life – Problem Solving

[Disclaimer]

This is an original story and a complete work of fiction.

All names and descriptions were chosen completely at random.

Any resemblance to any actual people or events are purely coincidental. 

**_ Simplify Your Life – Problem Solving _ **

Morning came with some of the most beautiful sensations in the world. The sun softly flowing in through the windows like streams of solid gold. The slight sway of my family’s private yacht as it bobbed on the waves. The gentle splashing of the water against the hull. And best of all…the sensation of a soft pair of lips sucking on my balls.

I opened my eyes and smiled as I watched a gorgeous slender woman with short wavy red hair and a face full of freckles suck my balls with her puffy ruby lips like they were the most delicious thing in the world. My thick twelve inch cock was draped over her head but she didn’t seem to care as her eyes glazed over dreamily. Noticing that I was awake, Tina smiled at me and straightened up. She knelt on the bed so I could admire her body in the morning glow. The sunlight illuminated her perfect hourglass figure as two enormous mounds of flesh jiggled on her chest with each breath. She ran her perfectly manicured fingers up her chest to her cleavage and squeezed her voluptuous tits with both hands the best she could, unable to completely wrap her hands around them. The only clothes she wore were a pair of thigh-high leather boots and a golden collar bearing her name around her neck. A little gift from me on our first official date.

Tina didn’t speak as she stared at me with the deepest longest imaginable. Her eyes ran across my thick biceps, down my abs to my well-hung cock which was steadily growing more erect with each second. Her eyes watched it grow and she licked her lips in eager anticipation for what she desired. But she knew better than to steal a taste right now. Oh no, she knew better than to try and hog everything for herself. She needed to wait for everyone.

Very soon there was a soft clicking coming down the hall. The door stood open and I looked around Tina to the source of the noise. I smiled as the lovely Liza strutted towards the room, the seductive sway in her hips shaking her lovely naked ass and sending her gorgeous tits, even larger than Tina’s, bouncing in the breeze. She wore boots and a collar like Tina, allowing me to enjoy her beauty just as much. Her lovely brown eyes were fixed on me as she approached, a soft breeze shifting her short dark hair with dyed blue highlights. She smiled as she saw I was awake, her eyes sparkling like Tina’s and picking up the pace so she could join us in the room.

As soon as she entered she closed the door, giving me a lovely glimpse at her ass before joining us on the bed. Liza knelt alongside Tina so I could savor the erotic glory of both my women at the same time. They were both so wonderful…I needed to reward them.

I leaned back onto the bed and nodded. This was all the signal they needed to go to work on my cock. At once in well-practiced unison they stroked my cock to make me even harder and ran their tongues up and down my shaft. They moaned with such happiness as they tasted my meatstick, their slurping like erotic music as they raised their asses into the air with their faces between my legs. I made a mental note to set up a camera on the other side of the room for situations like this. Seeing their two asses side by side as they were now would be a glorious sight to see. Meanwhile they kept going until my cock was as hard and as wet as it was going to get. They refused to stop but kept watching me in anticipation. They were waiting for me to choose which one of them I would fuck first…

“…Liza,” I eventually said.

Tina was supremely disappointed but Liza squealed with delight. Tina withdrew and I asked Liza what she would like to do this morning.

“My pussy…” she breathed, so excited she could barely speak. “Stick it in…my pussy…my Master…”

I so loved when she called me that. She was only permitted to call me by my name while in public where they were my lovers. In private she and Tina were my property. And property must address their owners properly.

“Master…” she moaned as she positioned herself. She stood on the bed, somehow balancing herself on her three inch heels and rubbing the tip of my cock against her wet cunt. Streams of her cum leaked down my member as she eagerly awaited what was to come. It would be difficult taking such a large dick inside her…but Liza had done it many times before.

Liza screamed as she thrust her hips down, taking the first couple inches inside her. She thrust again and took another four. By the third thrust my groin touched hers as the full length of my member slid inside her.

“YES! YES! YES!” she cried out. Her whole body trembled in unparalleled ecstasy, every fiber of her being overjoyed to have the cock she had dedicated her life to inside her. After a few moments of savoring the sensation she proceeded to move, using her knees as leverage she lifted herself up before plunging back down again. My groin quickly became soaked with her love juices as my balls slapped against her pussy. Her gorgeous mounds bounced in every direction and her eyes rolled back into her head as the pleasure overcame her. Tina lay next to her, watching with jealousy and awe as her slave sister pleasured their Master’s cock. Her face turned as red as her hair as she fondled her tits with one hand and furiously rubbed her clit with the other, her panting drowned out by Liza’s screams of delight.

“MASTER! MASTER! I LOVE YOU!” she screamed, unable to control herself. “COCK! I LOVE YOUR COCK! I’M A SLAVE TO YOUR COCK! FUCK ME! FUCK MY SLAVE PUSSY! FUCK MEEEEEE!!!”

“Slave to cock!” Tina echoed, now rubbing her pussy with both her hands. “Slave to Master’s cock!”

I laughed and grabbed Liza’s tits. My larger hands were able to squeeze them much better than she could. Her warm flesh felt like marshmallows in my hands and the tighter I squeezed the closer Liza came to climaxing.

“CUMMING! I’M CUMMING!” Liza screamed. “LET ME CUM, MASTER! PLEASE LET ME CUM!”

My slaves were not allowed to orgasm without my permission. I could see how badly she needed it and how close Tina was to cumming as well. I gave them both permission to cum and they did so in glorious fashion. I was about read to cum too. As Liza’s cum gushed out of her I climaxed as well. My hot cum flooded her womb and Liza nearly passed out. Tina caught her slave sister before she could fall over and helped lie her gently on the bed. My cock squished out and copious amounts of our mixed cum flooded the bed.

Tina rested Liza’s head in her lap and smiled as she ran her hands down her sister’s sweaty body. Liza’s eyes were closed but she was positively glowing as she panted with satisfaction. Tina smiled at her, absolutely adoring her beautiful glowing face. As Liza recovered, she bent down and kissed her on the lips. Liza was not surprised and didn’t struggle. In fact she embraced it. She placed her hand on the back of Tina’s head so they could kiss each other properly. Their lips locked together and their tongues slithered around each other as they savored their lesbian kiss. Tina fondled one of Liza’s boobs until the kiss finished and it was clear Tina wanted something more. Liza only smiled as her sister moved down to her pussy, wrapped her arms around her thighs and buried her face between her legs. Tina licked Liza’s pussy and sucked up as much of the cum as she could, both her sister’s and her Master’s. Tina didn’t get first fuck this morning but she was determined to at least taste the sweet mixture of their cum.

While my slaves did this, I got out of bed and took a moment to look out the window. The beautiful sea glistened in the morning light and filled me with pleasant, almost philosophical thoughts. It is said that the sea has an infinite memory. It never forgets anything. I sometimes envied it. Being able to remember everything perfectly. I wished I could have such a memory, if only to remember every glorious moment with my precious slaves in perfect detail…from this moment all the way back to the beginning…

I remember the day I first noticed Tina. I had come into work at my father’s company like I did every day. And like every day, there was a mob of protestors outside. Feminists, mostly. Women who did not approve of our line of beauty and fitness products. They insisted that we were too focused on the “porn star ideal” as they called it. All day they shouted that we were turning our customers into “brainless studs” and “air-headed bimbos”. Anytime one of these people saw someone buy our products they would try and scare them away with rumors of our products diminishing intellect while overcharging the libido. Slander, every word of it! There have never been any “official” studies proving any of their claims. And what’s wrong with trying to help men and women reach their physical peaks? Their ideal forms? My sister and I certainly enjoy it. Our company’s products had let us shape our bodies into the ideals. I am every woman’s wet dream and my sister with her golden blonde hair is every man’s desire. If only she weren’t my sister…

Lots of people come and go from these protests but there have always been a few that remained constant. One was Elizabeth, the apparent leader of these protests. I first noticed her because of the single streak of blue in her otherwise dark hair. She didn’t look half bad overall. A bit chunky and had an acne problem but put her in a dress and a little makeup and I bet she could be quite the looker. Not that I would get to find out, it seemed at first. Eventually Dad got tired of these protests and charged my Sister and I with finding a way to get rid of them. Peacefully of course. Talking to them at the protests didn’t help. Recognizing us as the son and daughter of the CEO they immediately branded us “Prince Testosterone” and “Princess Silicone” and shouted at us until we left. I didn’t mind their nickname for me but I was offended by the one for my Sister. Her boobs were all natural! We certainly did offer state-of-the-art silicone implants but we had other ways to help women who wanted larger breasts.

One day I was actually able to corner Elizabeth when she was away from the protest. She wasn’t alone but I was hoping that in a smaller group she might be more willing to talk. She did give me a chance to speak and I tried turning on my boyish charm and invite her out for a drink to talk further. She rejected me by turning to the chunky redhead girl next to her, Tiffany, and kissing her. Her girlfriend, apparently. And is if he was afraid that I would lash out at them, their male companion immediately stepped between us to protect them. Elizabeth’s younger brother Willy, as it turned out. He was very protective of his sister, despite being so scrawny that I could break him in two with my pinky. At any rate, I gracefully accepted my defeat and withdrew.

This whole affair was turning out to be more difficult than my Sister and I anticipated. If we could convince Elizabeth to move on we were certain the rest of the protestors would follow. The hard part was figuring out the best way. Negotiations weren’t working…so we decided to take more extreme measures. We weren’t going to kill them, of course. Oh no! We would never go that far. Instead we resolved to convince them that our products really weren't bad as they insisted.

A month later Elizabeth, Tiffany and Willy all climbed into a car and drove out of town for a two-week vacation at a brand new All-Natural Health Spa and Training Resort. Willy’s new girlfriend was an employee there and she gifted him with three tickets. Since he and Elizabeth were practically joined at the hip he naturally gave one ticket to his sister. Elizabeth wouldn’t dare dream of going to a place like this without her girlfriend so Tiffany got ticket number three. The three received a royal welcome and were given free reign of the private villas. Special spa treatments were arranged for Elizabeth and Tiffany and Willy eagerly signed up for the special fitness programs, wanting to beef up and not be as scrawny. The resort staff promised them that they would be having the times of their lives and when they left they would feel…reborn.

My Sister and I smugly watched on the resort security cameras as the three walked in. They evidently didn’t know who _really_ owned this place. If they did, they would never have come here. We had done complete psychological profiles on all of them so we knew exactly what they would want and prepared their visits based on their desires. Elizabeth and Tiffany would never accept any of our beauty-enhancing products but they would certainly be all over anything that would enhance their “natural” beauty. Willy had wanted to buff himself up for years but constantly ran afoul of bullies at the gyms. We prepared their “session” plans and paid an employee of ours to get close to Willy and deliver the tickets. Everything was going according to plan. My Sister and I had our jobs to attend to at corporate HQ so we couldn’t watch all the time but the staff kept us updated. 

I let my Sister oversee Willy’s program. I watched a bit of his first security video. Fitness trainers got him started on a variety of exercise programs while insisting that he take regular doses of the resort’s complimentary energy drinks to stay hydrated. They even offered him special headphones designed to play “motivational music” to help keep him pumped and excited for the training. Little did he suspect that the energy drinks were laced with our latest bodybuilding compounds and the music…let’s just say Willy would see the world in a whole new light at the end of his stay.

As Willy’s training was underway, Elizabeth and Tiffany began treatments at the spa. Massages, face packs, sauna visits, they got everything. All of which laced with our beauty products of course and mixed with a little something to promote a state of relaxation. The effects of the latter were quickly noticeable as their first spa visit neared its end. They were so calm and relaxed that they didn’t bother to question the beauticians as they escorted them to the final “total relaxation chamber”. Here the women were seated into special spa chairs with television monitors hanging in front of them. Once they were seated the program began. A series of relaxing images and colors flowed across the screen while serene music played. Incense was lit to fill the room with delightful smells and within minutes the two young women’s eyes glazed over as they stared unblinking at the screens.

The incense was the final beauty enhancement drug. If the women weren’t so dazed they might have noticed the faint spiral behind the relaxing images or guessed that there were subliminal commands imbedded in the music. They were so trusting and now so relaxed that they were utterly helpless, becoming clay to be molded in our hands. They stayed in that room for hours until it was time for dinner. They were released, unaware anything unusual had happened, and enjoyed a nice meal at the restaurant before returning to their villa. They didn’t see Willy at the restaurant or the villa. As a precaution we planned to keep them separate until their transformations were complete. If they saw each other too early it could jeopardize the program.

Effects of the beauty treatment were immediately noticeable after the first day. Elizabeth’s acne was almost gone and Tiffany noticed a drop in weight. I didn’t understand the science behind it but our products were slowly rewiring their bodies to burn off fat and eliminate any traits we deemed undesirable. It would take the full two weeks for them to reach perfection but I was patient. I could wait.

Every day the women became more and more beautiful. Their wastes slimmed down. Their breasts and butts swelled up. Slowly the chubby little women that they were vanished and two new sex goddesses were being born. Neither of them were much bothered by it as their thoughts and perceptions were slowly altered to suit our desires. They became much less chatty as the days went on…and much more obedient. One day a beautician decided to have a little fun with them. At the start of the second week their bodies had become much more erotic, their breasts much, much larger. Before beginning the treatment the beautician ordered them to remove their robes, stand there in their naked bodies and jump up and down so she could see their tits bounce. Elizabeth and Tiffany didn’t hesitate for a second or question it. They did as they were told and hopped in place for a full five minutes, their boobs bouncing beautifully until the horny beautician ordered them to stop. Events then resumed like nothing unusual had happened.

Nights watching the two women were the best part. They were already lovers so them having sex wasn’t surprising but now they had sex every chance they had. Every morning one woke up the other by licking her pussy and was promptly rewarded with fondling and boob suckling followed by sex in the shower. I particularly enjoyed the shower videos. The hot, steamy water flowed down their luscious curves, between the valleys of their growing cleavage and the cracks of their plump asses. Elizabeth would have Tiffany pinned to the wall, Tiffany’s boobs smooshing while her girlfriend ran her hands down her back and fingered her pussy from behind. Tiffany would often follow up by dropping to her knees and sucking on her lover’s pussy while the shower water poured onto her head. Elizabeth would drape her leg over Tiffany’s head and struggle to maintain balance as their sex continued. They would leave the villas so clean and yet so dirty! When they returned at night their sex resumed with the collection of complimentary sex toys provided by the staff. Elizabeth would stick a dildo in Tiffany’s pussy and lick her asshole until her lover climaxed. Then she would bend over the bed and beg Tiffany to pound her ass with a strap-on which she graciously did.

Such lovely lesbians they were…for the time being. They were destined to become my love slaves so it would be kind of awkward if they finished the treatments with a distaste for cock. I especially loved the day their sexual reorientation program began. I issued the resort staff orders to do something a bit different this time. When they were brought to the relaxation chamber there were no spa chairs for them to sit in. The monitors were hung on the wall and Elizabeth and Tiffany were ordered to strip naked and kneel before them. Still unquestioning, the two women did as they were told and knelt on the floor, arms dangling at their sides and their eyes locked on the monitors. The videos and music began and the women became lost in their reprogramming, kneeling dutifully as the relaxing images were soon mixed with pictures of handsome men with large cocks, chief among them images of myself.

Watching them get brainwashed like this was almost as erotic as what happened next. Up till now they were treated by female beauticians. From this moment on, their beauticians would be male. They came in to collect their charges once the program had concluded. Elizabeth and Tiffany were still in a daze as the two men came alongside them. They blinked and shook their heads to shake off the drowsiness before turning to greet their escorts. The two beauticians had removed their pants and hardened their cocks before entering. Being on their knees, Elizabeth and Tiffany were eye level with their members and the first thing they saw were large meatsticks in front of their faces.

It was the moment of truth to see how effective our reprogramming was and it ended…beautifully. The two lesbians did not say a word. They suddenly opened their mouths and swallowed the cocks whole. They did it so casually like it was the most normal and natural thing in the world to do. I focused on Elizabeth in particular as she wrapped her lips around the man’s seven-inch cock and slid it into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered with delight as it touched the back of her throat. She gagged for a few moments as she struggled to swallow it all but slowly and surely she did it. She moaned so happily as she moved her head, sliding his member in and out of her mouth as the delicious meat ran across her tongue. She squeezed the man’s firm ass as she buried her nose in his groin, dutifully sucking him off. Her girlfriend was working just as hard to suck her own cock. Rather than squeeze his ass Tiffany was using her hands to fondle her man’s balls and tease her own pussy. It was hard to see from the angle of the camera but I could imagine how it must have looked from the perspective of the two men. Looking down at them, these women’s eyes would be filled with desire. No…filled with NEED. A need to pleasure cock and taste the delicious semen contained within. It was all they could think about. All that they desired. Their determination was soon rewarded as both women tasted hot cum flowing down their throats.

This incident helped solidify their programming. Having tasted cock and cum, they could no longer live without them. They were becoming slaves to cock and very soon…my cock in particular. I couldn’t wait to experience what those men just went through. Until then, Elizabeth and Tiffany cleaned themselves up and followed the beauticians out like what just transpired was part of their normal routine. They attended dinner afterwards wearing only their complimentary bathrobes, their normal clothes no longer fitting them thanks to their changed proportions. After dinner they returned to their rooms for another night of lesbian sex. The following day their sex training would begin in earnest.

The old beauty treatments were completely forgotten as they engaged in numerous sex acts with their beauticians in the following days. These two men and sometimes more than two taught these ladies the best ways to pleasure cock. I didn’t know if either of them had ever fucked a man before now but they jumped in with the utmost eagerness now. They positively gushed as the beauticians plopped them on tables and plowed their cunts with enthusiasm, the women’s legs locked around the waists of their men and their tits either bouncing around or pressed tightly against their chests as they kissed them. When they weren’t having sex with their beauticians the women were learning other ways to please their men, starting with pole-dancing lessons. They donned high heels and other erotic outfits which were slowly stripped off as they twirled around poles in beautifully erotic displays. From time to time female beauticians were brought back in to teach these women how to properly apply makeup to make themselves even sexier.

As the two weeks neared conclusion Elizabeth and Tiffany, or Liza and Tina as I decided to start calling them, were not at all recognizable as the women they used to be. Their friends and family wouldn’t be able to tell who they were. Liza’s brother William sure didn’t.

It wasn’t supposed to happen yet but it did. Two days before the conclusion of the program someone accidentally left Liza’s brother Willy or William as he now called himself unattended and he escaped. When I say “escape” I mean went looking for a new pussy to fuck. William’s training and reprogramming had gone remarkably well. In two weeks he went from some scrawny little nerd to a six foot tall bodybuilder with abs of steel and biceps that could lift loads twice his weight. He was reprogrammed not to care anymore about the causes his sister got him involved in and to only pay attention to pretty women and how to get into their pants. While Liza and Tina were having sex with the male beauticians William was frequently having sex with the female fitness trainers. My Sister later showed me some of his training videos and I was genuinely impressed by his stamina and vigor. His cock was apparently less than three inches long when he began but now it hung at ten inches, much to the delight of the resort’s female staff. That cock was swaying between his thighs as he prowled the halls looking for a new fuck buddy. It was after dinner and Liza had excused herself from Tina to use the restroom. Tina went back to the villa and Liza soon found herself face to face with her transformed brother.

Their meeting happened in one of the few areas of the resort where we didn’t have cameras. We didn’t know what happened exactly but given what happened next we had a good guess. Family bonds are strong and can potentially override our reprogramming, thus requiring that it be handled carefully. We didn’t want Liza to meet her brother until both their reprogramming’s were completed to avoid any complications. William took to his reprogramming very strongly and upon finding Liza he attempted to fuck her, not realizing who she was. Liza, however, did recognize her brother. She resisted and tried to tell him who she was. Even knowing she was his sister did not suppress his lust for her and he continued his advances. This whole affair “woke up” Liza and she finally realized what was happening to her.

Next thing anyone knew Liza was tearing through the resort lobby, struggling to keep her robe closed over her massive tits and fighting not to look at herself in the mirrors she passed. She found the manager’s office and barged right in. She confronted our lady manager, screaming her head off and demanding to know what they were doing to them. It was all a truly disheartening display…but not entirely unexpected. We hoped something like this wouldn’t happen but we took precautions just in case it did. Fortunately it was an easy matter to resolve this late in the program. Her mind was struggling to resist her reprogramming but it was still in a very vulnerable state. All she needed was a nudge to push her back on track.

The manager remained calm in the face of Liza’s raging and quickly pressed a button underneath her desk. Instead of an alarm going off, a large TV activated and played a very special hypnosis video. We were planning to save this one for the finale but right now it was exactly what we needed to set things right. Liza glanced at the TV when it started and did a double-take as she saw…a picture of me on the screen. One of my favorite pictures, actually. I always thought it captured my best side. Liza’s eyes widened when she saw it and immediately they glazed over in a familiar fashion. She stopped leaning over the manager’s desk and turned to face the monitor. She untied her robe and let it drop to the floor, falling to her knees shortly afterwards. With her arms dangling at her sides she stared unblinking at the screen and my handsome image.

The manager watched Liza with a grin and waited a few minutes until she was sure the hypnosis had completely taken hold before speaking up.

“Who is that on the screen?” she asked Liza.

There was a long pause before Liza attempted to answer. “It…It’s…” she stuttered. She started to say my name but kept drifting off. Eventually she slowly declared, “It…is…my…my…Master…”

“Do you love your Master?” the manager asked.

“I love my Master,” Liza replied without a stutter.

“Do you want to serve your Master?”

“I want to serve my Master,” Liza said more firmly. The hypnosis was taking hold.

“You want to serve his cock.”

“I want to serve his cock.”

“You love all cock. You exist to pleasure cock.”

“I love all cock. I exist to pleasure cock.”

“But your Master’s cock is the greatest of them all.”

“But my Master’s cock is the greatest of them all.”

“You are a love slave. You live to love. You live to fuck. You live to obey.”

“I am a love slave. I live to love. I live to fuck. I live to obey.”

The manager repeated the whole mantra to engrain it in Liza’s mind. Afterwards Liza kept repeating it on her own without the manager’s prompting. It was happening. The last shreds of the old Elizabeth were being washed away and replaced by the lovely and obedient Liza. The crisis had been averted.

The incident in the manager’s office ended on a humorous note. Once she got Liza started on the mantra the manager leaned back in her chair to enjoy the show. She made the mistake of glancing at the screen herself…and had trouble looking away. All employees at the resort underwent varying levels of reprogramming before taking on their jobs as a precaution. As a result it left their minds a little more susceptible to hypnotic suggestions. If the manager had not been hypnotized before she could have looked at the screen without fear. But instead after seeing it she stood up, stripped her clothes and joined Liza on her knees to watch the video.

“I love my Master. I want to serve my Master. I want to serve his cock. I love all cock. I exist to pleasure cock…” the manager started to mumble along with Liza. Soon the two women repeated the mantra in sync, kneeling side-by-side as they worshipped my hypnotic image. We later had to replace the manager with someone new, the previous manager now working as a maid at my penthouse where she eagerly attends to my needs in hope of being rewarded with my cock. But that’s another story.

As for Liza, when the hypnosis was finished she was sent back to her room in glorious fashion. She emerged from the manager’s office reborn. Her bathrobe left behind, she wore only the thigh-high leather boots that would become a staple part of her wardrobe in the future and strutted back through the lobby with a confident smile, unfazed by her public nudity or the whistles from the staff as she walked by. She had completely and utterly embraced the fact that she was Liza now, my loyal servant and slave to all cocks in the world. She would have happily taken every single man in the resort inside her at that moment and licked every pussy offered to her but she was under orders to return to her villa. She could not disobey her orders.

What awaited her back at the villa was the final proof of her transformation. After being rejected by Liza, William went searching for someone else to fuck and found the villa. He was in the bedroom with Tina now, fucking her like there was no tomorrow. She lay on the bed while William plowed her in the missionary position. Tina also recognized him when he knocked on her door but she was so horny while waiting for Liza that she no longer cared. She invited him in and sex began immediately. She moaned with delight as his big cock, bigger than any she had felt so far, plunged inside her and touched the depths of her womb. The bed was soaked from all the cum that gushed out of her as he slid his cock in and out of her pussy. Her tongue swirled around his and he squeezed her tits and tugged on her nipples to heighten her pleasure. The former lesbian embraced the brother of her girlfriend like he had always been her lover, not caring for anything besides his huge cock.

So lost were they in their lust and passion that they didn’t notice Liza standing the doorway watching them with a smile. Liza had not forgotten that William was her brother. She just no longer cared. In fact, it made this situation hotter for her. William was her brother but that was just a detail. Ultimately he was a new cock to serve and pleasure. That’s what mattered most. To that end, she joined them and made a threesome. She got a grip on William’s firm ass and stuck her tongue in his asshole. William laughed with delight and reached back to press his sister’s head deeper into his ass. Liza took it happily, savoring the first taste of his ass and eagerly looking forward to tasting more of him.

William stopped short of cumming himself and withdrew his cock from Tina, much to her disappointment. But he wanted to see what Liza could do.

“ _Now_ you want my cock?” he teased. Liza apologized sincerely for rejecting him before and said, “Please…let me make it up to you. I am a slave to cock. Let me prove it to you by offering up my body for your pleasure. Use me however you wish…”

William decided to break in her rack with a titty fuck. Liza eagerly wrapped her huge melons around his member, still soaked with Tina’s love juices. The smell of her lover on his member only made Liza wetter as she moved her tits to massage it.

“So big…so delicious…” Liza moaned. She licked the shaft of his cock and sucked gently on the tip as her tits moved up and down. Liza panted with anticipation, feeling the throbbing heat in her cleavage and becoming wetter and wetter by the second. It became harder for Liza to concentrate as Tina moved in to pleasure her. She knelt behind her lover and fondled her ass with one hand, teased her pussy with the other and kissed Liza’s neck, all in playful vengeance for taking the cock away from her.

“I’m sorry, my love. I’m so sorry,” Liza moaned, “But I cannot resist a cock. I need a cock. I need cum! I need cum!”

“Cum…I need cum…” Tina echoed.

William heard them and was happy to oblige. He couldn’t hold out much longer with Liza’s soft melons and sensual lips pleasuring him. At his command the two women stopped what they were doing and knelt side by side, their faces close together and mouths hanging open with tongues out in eager anticipation of the delicious treat that was about to rain down on their heads. William grabbed his cock and jerked off as hard and fast as he could, an easy thing to do with such gorgeous women at his disposal.

“Fuck! I’m about to blow! HERE IT COMES!” he declared. Liza and Tina’s eyes widened in anticipation and they both cried out in delight as streams of hot white cum shot out of his dick and rained down on their heads. It was incredible how many streams of cum shot out of him, more so than you’d think humanly possible. But the treatments he underwent upped his body’s semen production so he could reward his women with massive amounts of it. Liza and Tina’s faces were swiftly covered. Much of it poured into their mouths but the rest coated their cheeks, eyes, foreheads and even some on their hair. They didn’t care as both of them climaxed just from this alone. Puddles formed underneath them as they waited for their man to finish ejaculating all over them. When he was finished they gulped down what was in their mouths and laughed as cum dripped off their faces and onto their tits. They couldn’t see but they could feel the cum on each other and took turns licking the other clean. Liza and Tina’s tongues ran along every curve of their beautiful faces, down their necks and across their boobs so they could get every last drop. When they were finished, they were both utterly satisfied. William, however, wasn’t.

“Been getting a lot of practice, Sis,” he told Liza proudly. “My record so far is shooting five loads in one day. I shot two earlier. This was number three. You two sluts want to milk the other two out of me?”

Being called sluts made the two women moan with pleasure, their conditioning making them respond favorably to such names. William’s body modifications not only increased the size of individual loads of semen but how much he could produce in a given day. He was ready to go again and the two women were more than happy to help him…

They pushed William to his limit that evening and helped him break his record, extracting three loads of cum out of him for a total of six in a 24 hour period. With his balls completely empty he collapsed on the bed and promptly fell asleep, Liza and Tina however still had some energy left and together licked his cock before cuddling up next to him.

Liza never had any interest in men her whole life. She thought for sure she would go to her grave never taking a cock into any of her holes, a notion that suited her just fine back then but one that appalled her now. She couldn’t believe she had denied herself this pleasure for so long or that she found me to be so repulsive. She later recounted to me her thoughts as she lay there, running her fingers along her brother’s muscles while glancing at her lover. Liza thought about how wonderful sex with William felt…but wondered how much better sex with _me_ would be.

Tina was feeling up William as well, her hand frequently sliding down to touch his cock. “I love cock…” she would always say when she did so. “Beautiful…delicious…cock. I hope we stay with William and his cock forever…”

“I know of a better one,” Liza eventually added. Tina’s eyes widened in disbelief. How could anyone’s cock be better than William’s?!

“He is beautiful,” Liza declared when Tina asked who it was. “He is strong. He has the most magnificent cock in the world. Soon you’ll realize it too. Then we will meet our Master and serve him…forever.”

The last day at the resort went without a hitch. Liza and Tina were returned to the relaxation chamber for one more round, watching the video Liza had seen the night before. On that day my Sister and I made our appearance at the resort.

The resort staff welcomed us much as they did their recent guests and presented to us our prizes. Liza and Tina stood in the lobby wearing only their leather boots, their eyes sparkling as they laid eyes on me as if for the first time. They were seeing me in a whole new light now, not as an enemy but as their Lord and Master. My Sister had a similar experience with William as he stood next to the women.

“Hot damn!” he exclaimed upon seeing my sister. “You are the most _beautiful_ creature I’ve ever seen! Wanna fuck?! Please let me fuck you! I’ll do anything you want! Anything!”

While my Sister laughed, Liza and Tina bowed to me in a manner fitting slaves. “Welcome, Master!” they greeted in unison. “We’re so happy to see you! We are here to serve you.”

The reprogramming was a complete success. Our greatest enemies were now ours to do with as we pleased. How else should we celebrate this than with a huge orgy? The whole staff gathered in the lobby, stripped naked and fucked each other senseless. My Sister and I, however, focused entirely on our prizes.

At my Sister’s command William picked her up and pinned her to a wall. She smiled and kissed him, stroking his shaft as he wrapped his arms around her. He waited until she spread her legs and eagerly slid his cock inside her. Working for our company my Sister always had her pick of the biggest studs we could produce but she found particular pleasure in William’s member. Perhaps it was the knowledge that she helped guide his transformation but she cried out happily as he plunged his cock inside her. He grunted incoherently as he pounded her, unable to resist her beautiful body, being programmed to find her irresistible much as my own slaves couldn’t resist me.

While I stripped, Liza and Tina presented themselves to me by dropping to all fours and showing their asses. It didn’t take me long to get rock hard but the problem became which one to fuck first. Naturally, as the most vocal of my opposition, I decided to make it Liza. And seeing how she was always determined to give it to me up the ass…I returned the favor. I broke in her asshole by sliding my whole cock in with one thrust. She screamed so loudly that I swear I saw a window crack. Her screaming turned to hysterical laughter as my groin slapped against her plump ass.

“COCK! COCK! AT LAST! MASTER’S COCK! COCK!” she screamed between fits of laughter. Her purpose was at last being fulfilled, her body being used for my pleasure. Nothing could bring her greater joy. Meanwhile Tina watched with a mixture of awe, jealousy and anticipation. She wanted first fuck and now she had to wait her turn. I pitied my new slave and decided to reward her. While I pounded her girlfriend’s ass, I fingered Tina’s pussy. Tina screamed almost as loud as Liza did just from my fingers alone. Within seconds my hand was soaking wet as her love juices poured out of her like a river, ecstatic to finally receive my love. Liza was so happy to see her girlfriend like this that she leaned in to kiss her. I pounded one asshole and fingered another pussy, growing even harder as I watched their tongues intertwined. It was so beautiful. This was all so…perfect.

Our objective had been reached. But our mission was far from over.

The goal of the resort was not just to acquire some new love slaves but to get rid of the protestors outside our office. We now had complete control of the leaders but we couldn’t just have them march up to the angry crowds and tell them to go away. They’d take one look at them and know something bad happened to them. Instead we took another approach.

The friends of Elizabeth, Tiffany and Willy within the protest groups all started receiving text messages from them that following weekend. They told everybody that they were extending their stay at the resort by one more week but wanted to keep in touch with everybody. To guide the protests from a place of quiet and clear-thinking. Though they were programmed to obey us now, Liza, Tina and William all remembered how they used to think and act. We had them call upon this knowledge to begin manipulating the protestors. Additional “refresher” sessions in the gym or relaxation chamber helped keep their old personalities from surfacing too much but guided by us these three sent out numerous text messages and phone calls the following week sending a very clear message to their people: Move on.

“We should have found something by now,” Liza said to one of them in a phone call. “If there was any hard evidence of wrongdoing we would’ve found it by this point. I think it’s time we moved on and found other causes where we could make a _real_ difference.”

They made these calls and sent these texts all while sitting around naked, winking at me and my Sister and teasing their pussies or stroking their cock to indicate how anxious they were to return to us and fuck us. That would come later…especially after they died.

Tragedy struck as Elizabeth, Tiffany and Willy finally made their way home from the resort! They were driving along a forest road and swerved to avoid a deer. Their car went off the road, crashed and caught fire, burning their bodies beyond all recognition. A staged car crash, a few cadavers bought from a local medical school and some doctored DNA tests and the three people who walked into our resort three weeks ago officially ceased to exist.

New identities were formally made for Liza, Tina and William and naturally they were given jobs at our company as our assistants. William worked for my Sister, filing her papers, keeping her calendar and fucking her senseless whenever she command. Liza and Tina took on similar jobs for me. Tina once worked as a secretary so her talents came particularly in handy. Liza was less skilled at the work so most of her day to day duties involved fetching me coffee or just sucking my cock under my desk. I haven’t complained about going into work since. How can you when you have two beautiful sex goddesses at your beck and call?

Such were there new lives now with us, lives they readily and happily embraced. In fact Liza and Tina were embracing me right now as we emerged from below decks of our yacht for breakfast. One on each side of me, they clung to my chest as though for dear life as I squeezed their plump asses as we walked along the deck. We neared the breakfast table and I heard happy yelling nearby and saw my Sister bent over the railing, naked as William took her from behind.

“Fuck me!” she ordered. “Fuck me you gorgeous stud! I’m in the mood for a BIG breakfast!”

She laughed at her joke and William grunted as he picked up the pace.

“Cumming, ma’am!” he grunted. “Cumming! I’m cumming!”

Loaded up with our latest birth control products my Sister took every drop of his cum in her pussy. She reared her head back and squealed with delight as his cum flooded her insides. Liza and Tina squeezed my chest tighter, clearly jealous of my Sister but still loving me.

My Sister noticed we were standing there and walked over to us with a smile. We’ve always been a very close family. It didn’t matter to her that I was naked with my cock dangling around and it didn’t faze me that she was naked with cum pouring down her thighs, her favorite stud at her side and his cock gripped in her hand.

“Good morning, Brother!” she greeted cheerfully. “I’m guessing you’ve had your morning appetizer too.” She glanced at the two women clinging to me and blushing. “Ready for breakfast?”

“Always, Sis!” I replied with a laugh. “What are we having?”

We all settled down to eat. We laughed and joked, talking about work and the sex we planned to have with our pets later that day. It was a beautiful day for it as our yacht bounced across the waves. The Simplify Your Life, Inc. logo glittered beautifully on the side of the hull, a symbol that has brought great pleasure to my family and soon the whole world. When our father started this company we had no idea it would be such a big success. But now it was…and poised to guide the rest of the world into a much happier future…

**_THE END…?_ **


End file.
